


Like Home

by Oriharder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, hurt izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharder/pseuds/Oriharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finds Izaya on the ground in an alley. But why isn't the flea running?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

To say Shizuo was surprised was an understatement. In fact, he was completely and utterly speechless. His eyes continued to scan the raven haired informant, who was sitting in front of him on the cold ground of the dark alley. His eyes were dark, the usual playful smirk gone and he looked shockingly… weak.

It was a completely new sight and Shizuo continued to take it in carefully, memorizing it. He wasn’t sure if he was really happy to see the flea like this, even though he had always been sure that this was all he ever wanted. But then why was he feeling so sick? Was it because it hadn’t been him who had caused the smaller man to end up looking so miserable? No. What he was feeling was something he knew all to well. Worry. It spread in his gut like a disease, slowly devouring him.

  
‘’Izaya…’’ he finally managed to choke out. The informant just blinked at him, looking tired and weak. Shizuo took small, careful steps towards him, not once looking away from those dark ruby eyes that seemed like they were about to close any moment. Even when the ex-bartender kneeled down in front of him, Izaya did not move.

‘’I could kill you, why aren’t you moving?’’ Shizuo’s voice was small and low, it almost sounded like a growl. Usually, when he got this close, the informant would run away or point his switchblade at him, ready to fight. Now he looked like he had given up on even trying.

  
It was when a car drove past the alley, headlights illuminating it for a moment, when he noticed the dark liquid covering the smaller man’s chest. Shizuo gasped and leaned forward.  
‘’Shit, flea! You’re bleeding!’’ Izaya laughed under his breath weakly.

‘’I noticed, thanks, Shizu-chan.’’ he rasped, his lips curling upwards on one side a little as he tried to flash the usual playful smirk that he knew pissed Shizuo off. But the smirk fell almost as fast as it appeared, face twisting in pain instead.

The blond felt his heart sink when the informant started coughing, dark liquid covering the dry lips and dripping down his chin. The ruby eyes looked distant before they disappeared completely behind pale eyelids and the small hand that was covering the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding dropped on the ground beside the limp body.  
‘’You’re… You’re dying.’’ Shizuo concluded. This time, Izaya didn’t laugh. In fact, he didn’t move at all.

‘’No shit, you stupid protozoan. Don’t you think I’ve realized that myself already?’’ The words came out much weaker than the informant had planned, making him wince at how pathetic and scared he sounded. When Shizuo didn’t reply, Izaya opened his eyes a little, with great effort.

What he saw brought a frown to his face. What was that look on the brute’s face? Was it pity? His frown only deepened when he thought about Ikebukuro’s monster pitying him, his biggest enemy, the great Orihara Izaya that so many people feared. The bloodied lips opened slightly to wipe that terrible look off of Shizuo’s face, but the information broker couldn’t bring up enough strength to say another word. After a long moment of uncomfortable, painfully heavy silence, the ex-bartender leaned forward again, this time bringing his hands under the small body. He winced at how cold it was and lifted it up carefully as Izaya eyed him suspiciously.

‘’If you want to kill me, you can just do it right here, you know. Nobody will see, they would probably suspect some random gang. I have many enemies, after all.’’ Izaya was proud that he had managed to talk so much again without stuttering or his voice cracking. Shizuo glared at him.

  
‘’If I wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would have done that already?’’ There was a short pause, then:  
‘’Hope is one of the most painful kinds of torture. But then again, a stupid protozoan like you probably wouldn’t even think of that.’’ Shizuo’s eyebrow twitched and he bit his lower lip hard in attempt to hold back the anger that was slowly rising.

‘’I can imagine you doing that, but I’m not a fan of torturing people. I don’t like violence.’’ The blond received no reply, so he looked down at the pale body in his arms, his jaw dropping when he noticed the small drops rolling down the informant’s cheeks. This was wrong. There was no way it was real, he must have been imagining it.

But even after blinking furiously to make sure he saw clearly, the small teardrops were still there. Izaya was crying. It wasn’t long until small sobs started shaking his body and he allowed himself to press his face against the brute’s chest, soaking the clothes with his tears.

  
‘’Flea…Hey, Izaya…’’ The informant didn’t reply, he only cried harder. Shizuo sat down, placing Izaya on his lap and putting a hand on his cheek hesitantly. The smaller man looked up at him looking helpless and confused with wet, glassy eyes.  
He looks so cute, Shizuo thought, pushing the thought out of his head quickly because that was not what he was supposed to think.

Then again, this entire situation was not supposed to be happening.  
‘’Why are you crying?’’ the ex-bartender asked, cringing at how sweet and soft his own voice sounded. He didn’t expect a reply, but jumped a little when he actually got one.  
‘’I’m… I’m scared…’’ Those words were all it took to bring that heavy feeling back to Shizuo’s heart.

His flea was scared. He was showing his emotions, his weakness, his fear.  
What are you scared of, Izaya? As if he could read Shizuo’s mind, the smaller man continued.  
‘’S-so scared… of dying… nobody would… would miss me…’’

That’s right, Shizuo sometimes forgot how lonely the informant actually was. With Shinra being the only one he could call something close to a friend and everyone else fearing or hating him, it was not hard to feel lonely and depressed. Even though it was mostly Izaya’s own fault, the blond couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

The information broker always hid his pain and his loneliness behind his perfect mask. It made Shizuo wonder how many of those annoying smirks were actually real and how painful it must have been to always stay strong and not let anyone see through those thick walls that he had built around himself, to contain his emotions securely, to keep them all hidden and locked away from the people around him. Now that strong man was in his biggest enemy’s arms, slowly bleeding out and telling him about his fears.

‘’I guess… It’s okay now.’’ The informant’s voice was suddenly very calm and nothing more than a husky whisper. The ex-bartender looked down at the pale face.  
‘’What?’’, he asked intelligently. Izaya’s eyes were roaming over Shizuo’s face and finally stopped at his lips, a small smile appearing on his own bloodied ones.

  
‘’Dying, I mean. I won’t be alone now, will, I? I’ve got you here with me.’’ And if Shizuo hadn’t been looking at the smaller man’s mouth, he wouldn’t have caught the last part.  
‘’I was never really alone, was I? You… You were always here. Maybe that’s why…’’ The glassy red eyes fell shut again, the small smile staying on the dry lips.  
That’s why…?

  
‘’When you’re close to me… I feel like I’m home.’’ Izaya’s head fell to the side, no more painful gasps escaping his lips and his body no longer shaking. There was a painfully long silence before Shizuo finally decided to break it.  
‘’I’m bringing you to Shinra, just you wait, stupid flea.’’ Without another word, he stood up and carried the small body away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first anime fic, so it would really help to hear how you liked it.  
> If you've got any tips so I can get better at this, feel free to let me know!  
> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
